1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device and method for heating and mixing of liquids, as is done in chemical reactions or processes or similar circumstances. The invention especially relates to heating and mixing of small quantities of liquids in small laboratory containers such as vials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many methods of mixing and heating liquids are known. The known methods of mixing include using a manual or magnetic stirring rod, electric mixers, and shaking manually or by machine. Many methods of heating liquids confined to a container are also known, including use of ovens, electric heating elements applied to a heat conductive container, putting the container in a larger container of hot liquid or steam, and provision of radiant heat. These prior art methods of heating and of mixing all have significant deficiencies when used in the typical chemical process application, especially for mixing and heating small quantities of liquid. For instance, many of the various heating methods are incompatible with simultaneous mixing, especially when the liquid to be mixed is confined to a typical glass vial (i.e., test tube). This is a serious deficiency, since it is often necessary to heat and mix simultaneously, for instance when dissolving a precipitate, or in order to make a process more efficient. Some of the mixing methods such as shaking require fairly elaborate and expensive equipment.
Related to shaking devices are the well-known vortex mixers. These devices hold the bottom of a vial (or test tube) and mechanically revolve the bottom of the vial to create a vortex in the liquid inside the vial. These devices are somewhat complex, and difficult to automate since the mixer must mechanically grip the vial.
Thus many of the known heating or mixing methods do not readily lend themselves to automation, i.e., handling by robotic equipment.
Some of the known mixing methods have the further deficiency of requiring access to the inside of the container, in order to insert a stirring rod or stirring bar. These methods present a handling problem with sealed containers, and may also introduce contamination when the containers are opened.